Catch the Winds
by Akihiro Gumilenovo
Summary: Angin selalu berhembus. Dan cerita selalu berhembus, menepiskan halaman-halaman lama. kali ini, Ciel mendapat kasus baru yang melibatkan Elizabeth. Selain itu, kasus itu melibatkan seseorang yang akan tercantum dihatinya; Elizabeth atau si Ombak yang jelita? Dan inilah cerita tentang kasus empat arah mata angin yang cocok disajikan dengan secangkir teh hangat di pinggir laut kelam.
1. Prologue One

**Override Wind: Prologue One**

**Disclaimer: Black Butler karya Yana Toboso-sensei**

**Warning: Typo (s), bahasa rada kasar, bahasa yang aneh, humor garing, dunia pra-remaja (tee-hee-hee), and OCs(!)**

**Characters: Ciel Phantomhive, Elizabeth Midford, and Sebastian Michaelis**

* * *

Lagi-lagi, Yang Mulia Ratu memerintahkan Ciel untuk menyelidiki suatu kasus di …

"APA? Sekolah asrama lagi? Huh, apa Ratu tidak tahu, bahwa gara-gara Sekolah Weston aku jadi anti memasuki sekolah macam begitu? Hmpft." Ciel menumpukan tangannya di meja besar yang disesaki dengan berbagai surat permintaan dan surat kabar.

Sebastian pura-pura tidak mendengarkan dengan menghidangkan teh untuk tuan muda. Ciel meminta sesuatu yang agak istimewa sebagai perayaan 'Bebasnya Ciel dari Kasus di Sekolah Berasrama yang Amat Sangat Tidak Menyenangkan dan Mengharuskan Dirinya Munfik Untuk Sementara'. Sebastian bahkan bertanya-tanya, perlukah kalimat tersebut dijadikan spanduk yang memiliki panjang hampir satu kilometer.

"Yah, setidaknya Anda memiliki kawan baru selain Pangeran Soma dan pelayan-pelayan Phantomhive Manor, bukan?" Sebastian menuangkan cairan kecokelatan dengan sesuatu yang berwarna keemasan kental yang mengalir bersamaan. "_Glowing Franc__ẻ__ Brownnesse Missy-Tea _serta _Blueberry Bard's Cheesecake_ sudah siap." Bersamaan dengan perkataannya, Sebastian menyodorkan teh dan sepiring kue pada Ciel.

Hanya sekali tengok, Ciel sudah melihat ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan kue yang siap dimakan olehnya.

"_Blueberry Bard's … Cheesecake_? Itu nama yang mengundang rasa curigaku, Hai Butler. Tapi … yah, sepertinya …" Ciel menghentikan kalimatnya dan mengiris bagian tengah kue tersebut dengan garpu. "Sepertinya, secara luar kue ini baik-baik saja―kok sempat-sempatnya si Pecandu Perang itu belajar membuat kue bagus, tapi … dia perlu menjelaskan sesuatu berbentuk silinder yang ada disini."

_DUARRR …!_

Ruang Kerja dan sekitarnya tiba-tiba menjadi abu, tak terkecuali Ciel dan Sebastian. Jas buntut miliknya bolong-bolong sehingga membuat Sebastian bangkit dengan cepat.

"Yaah … jas saya bolong-bolong lagi … Padahal, hari ini ada kencan dengan si bulu putih …" Sebastian meratapi nasib jas buntutnya. Tak urung, Ciel meledak-ledak kembali memarahi Sebastian yang mempunyai nama tengah '_easy-going-easy-cileupeung_' itu.

"ANJIR, SEBASTIAN! Jangan merengek-rengek soal kencan yang pasti Gatot itu! Sekarang, kuperintahkan kau cari si Bard dan suruh dia membuat kue tanpa bom! Cepat! Jangan lupa, suruh dia membuatnya dengan posisi menggantung di pohon berigin pemakaman terdekat. Kudengar dari si Finny-tukang-gosip itu, dia takut terhadap pemakaman itu. CEPA-CEPAT-CEPAT!" Ciel menghentak-hentak marah seperti anak kecil tidak diizinkan ikut neneknya ke kuburan (?). Sebastian tersenyum jahat ( yang dikenali sebagai 'senyum mesum' oleh ibunya Elizabeth) dan mengibaskan jas rombengnya ke belakang.

"Baik, Tuan." Dan dia pun melesat mencari tali tambang dan Bard.

Ciel menghembuskan nafas dan mencari-cari sesuatu diantara tumpukan surat-surat setengah gosong. Sembari menahan muntah, Ciel menelusuri tumpukan surat yang terlempar bersamanya.

"Ah, ini dia," ujar Ciel pada dirinya sendiri. Ia membuka kembali surat tersebut dan menelaah kembali isinya.

Singkatnya, surat tersebut berisi sesuatu yang membuat Ciel harus berkemas-kemas dan membuat rencana baru dengan Sebastian.

"Kau tahu, sekarang ada kasus seputar kematian. Yah, tepatnya, ada kasus bunuh diri yang terlalu sering terjadi setiap pergantian musim. Ratu menyuruhku untuk menyelidikinya sebagai orang dalam walaupun sekolah tersebut menerima orang luar. Huh, jangan-jangan Ratu mengharapkan diriku mendapat beasiswa anak rajin supaya aku mendekam disana dan Ratu tidak memanfaatkan Keluarga Phantomhive untuk menyelidiki kasus hitam?" omel Ciel saat Sebastian sedang mengukur-ukur panjang celana yang akan dikenakan Ciel disana.

"Wanita itu memang seperti , dasar manusia yang suka merias diri. Dia ingin menghancurkan diri Anda, tapi di lain sisi, dia membutuhkan keberadaan anda sebagai …"

"Bangsawan Hitam Phantomhive." Ciel tersenyum sinis. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursi empuk disamping tumpukan kain-kain. "Ah, ternyata begitu. Ini adalah kasus dimana hanya bangsawan selicik aku yang bisa berpartisipasi."

Sebastian tersenyum keluar jendela. Sebelum senyum mereka semakin lebar dan melontarkan kata-kata lain, sebuah suara menggiringi ketukan pintu.

"Ciel? Cieru? Aku boleh masuk~?"

Dengan sedikit sakit punggung, Ciel bangkit dengan mata membelalak.

"Dia … datang!" kalimat itu mengisyaratkan Sebastian untuk memakaikan baju pada tuan muda. Tapi, sebelum Ciel sempat mengenakan _waistcoat_, pintu menjeblak terbuka.

Dan … muncullah sosok Elizabeth yang telah mengenakan baju dengan rok lebar sebawah lutut berwarna abu-abu dan hitam , sama dengan seragam Sekolah Bangsawan Reenesfort yang akan dimasuki Ciel guna untuk menyelidiki suatu kasus. Tak hanya itu, Elizabeth sudah memakai topi sekolah yang sama dengan dirinya dan membawa banyak koper

…Artinya.

"Ayo kita bersama-sama ke Reenesfort!"

_**To be continued**_

_**Prologue Two**_


	2. Prologue Two

**Catch the Winds: Prologue Two**

**Disclaimer: Black Butler karya Yana Toboso-sensei**

**Warning: Typo (s), bahasa rada kasar, bahasa yang aneh, humor garing, and OCs(!)**

**Characters (main): Ciel Phantomhive, Elizabeth Middford, Sebastian Michaelis (as Michael Faith, too), and Lysabel Oceans(!)**

* * *

_Sepertinya, prolognya terlalu panjang (sampe ada chapternya) ya? Selain itu, sepertinya ceritanya terlalu singkat untuk tiap chapter. Yosh , so here we are! *dilindes Maylene, Bard, dan Finny*_

_Twitter : QWERTYASTI_

* * *

Akhirnya, saat yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba. Ciel berangkat bersama dengan Elizabeth dalam satu kereta. Tapi, ada satu orang yang membuat Ciel risih selama perjalanan. Bukan, bukan Sebastian. Atas permintaan orang yang membuat risih tersebut, Sebastian diseret paksa agar tidak menemani Ciel dan Elizabeth.

"Tenanglah, Butler. Elizabeth gak bakal digimana-gimanain oleh Ciel selama aku … Edward Midford ada!"

Olala, ternyata, kakak Elizabeth turut serta menggantikan Sebastian. Padahal, Sebastian juga tahu, Ciel adalah bocah yang pikirannya bersih dari hal gituan.

Dan, dapat ditebak, kereta yang mereka tumpangi penuh dengan kecanggungan, kejenuhan, dan kantuk. Ciel sebenarnya ingin tidur, tetapi, celotehan Elizabeth untuknya yang selalu ditanggapi Edward serta Edward yang terus menerus memelototinya membuat Ciel terjaga dengan posisi yang amat mengenaskan.

"Lho, Cieru? Ada apa? Kau ngantuk? Tapi, sebelumnya, mari kita makan dulu. Aku akan memesankan _dessert _yang asam seupaya kita terjaga. Habis, aku senang, sih, kalau kakak dan Ciel bersama!" Elizabeth membuka pintu kabin kereta. Dia diam sebentar, berharap Edward dan Ciel mengikutinya dari belakang. Tapi ...

_Zzz Zzz Zzz..._

"KENAPA KALIAN TIDUR DULUAN ...?! AKU LAPAR!" Elizabeth merengek-rengek sambil mengguncangkan tubuh kakaknya dan Ciel. Tapi, rupanya mimpi sudah melalap mereka. Elizabeth tersenyum saja mendengar suara 'merdu' mereka, dan segera menuju ruang restorasi untuk makan, siapa tahu ada kenalannya.

Kereta restorasi sudah mulai agak sepi. Elizabeth melirik jam emas yang tergantung tepat di pintu masuk. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat sepuluh menit. Seharusnya, dia tidak boleh makan malam lagi pukul segini. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk memesan berbagai makanan ringan saja.

Perlahan, Eizabeth menyantap _strawberry shortcake_ yang dipesannya, dilengkapi dengan _milktea_ yang jarang ia sentuh kecuali jika sedang ke daerah yang betul-betul dingin. Setelah panganannya habis, Elizabethmeletakkan garpu dan pisaunya, dan melirik ke luar jendela. Rupanya, cahaya-cahaya lampu kota sama semaraknya dengan London. Teringat London, Elizabeth melirik kanan-kiri, seolah memastikan tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya yang memperhatikan apa yang dia lakukan selanjutnya, dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas resmi, yang sama seperti yang diterima Ciel sebelum berangkat ke Sekolah Renesforth.

Kalimat-kalimat pertama surat itu berisi basa-basi yang tegas, Elizabeth sudah tahu. Matanya meloncat dan menyimpulkan isi surat 'undangan' Ratu tersebut.

_Di Sekolah Bangsawan Renesforth, terjadi sebuah kasus yang kurasa bisa ditangani oleh tunanganmu, Earl Phantomhive muda. Kurasa, aku harus menjelaskan kasus tersebut padamu, karena mungkin kau betul-betul terlibat disini._

_Renesforth mempunyai sebuah tradisi yang disebut Pesta Notos, yaitu pesta dansa yang diadakan untuk menyambut musim dingin. Sebetulnya, ada tiga pesta dansa serupa yaitu; Boreas, Zephyr, dan Euros. Ketiganya bertujuan untuk menyambut musim-musim lain._

_Penyelidikan akan dimulai esok hari. Karena itu, Elizabeth Middford, aku memintamu untuk menjadi partner Earl Phahntomhive dalam pesta dansa itu/. Tetaplah jaga jarak yang amat dekat dengannya, dan kukuhkan benang ikatan kalian._

_Salam,_

_Ratu Victoria_

Sebenarnya, baru kali ini Elizabeth mengemban misi dari Ratu Victoria. Selain itu, dia juga baru tahu bahwa Ciel selalu menangani kasus seperti ini. Bagaimanapun, Elizabeth merasa dia harus melindungi Ciel, karena ia adalah sepupu … juga tunangannya.

Ditengah lamunannya, tiba-tiba tangan seorang pemuda menepuknya dari belakang. Elizabeth kaget, tentu saja. Sesuai insting, dia berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk punggungnya, dan juga memaksakan lima persen dari dirinya tidak mengikuti insting, agar dia bisa menaruh surat itu kembali di sakunya.

"Ah, Nona, maafkan saya. Seperetinya, saya salah mengenali murid saya disini… Omong-omong, anda murid baru di Sekolah Renesforth ya?" seorang pemuda menyapanya begitu ia melihat seragam yang dikenakan Elizabeth. Elizabeth lantas melihat emblem yang ada di jubbah lelaki tersebut, emblem dengan gambar rubah dengan merpati yang membawa pita bertuliskan pepatah. Hanya saja,, dipuncah emblem, terdapat sebuah bintang emas yang dikenali Elizabeth sebagai …

"Ya. Perkenalkan, nama saya Elizabeth Ethel Cornelia Midford. Saya diberitahu, bahwa saya akan masuk ke Asrama Barat. Mmm … kalau tidak salah, anda adalah salah satu kepala asrama, bukan?" ujar Elizabeth setelah mengangkat dan menundukkan diri seperti gayanya ketika memberi salam pada orang yang lebih tua. "Saya mengira begitu karena bintang yag ada di emblem jas anda," dengan sopan, Elizabeth menunjuk bintang diatas emblem.

Sang pria menyentuh embelmnya, dan melihatnya. Dia tersenyum sambil meletakkan tangannya kembali.

"Ah, Midford. Kau jeli sekali. Sebenarnya, kau lebih cocok berada di Asrama Selatan. Ah, lupakan saja." Sang kepala asrama melambaikan tangan.

Elizabeth hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Tiba-tiba, seorang wanita tua menghampiri pira tersebut.

"Pak Faith, semua anggota dewan menunggu anda kembali. Sebaiknya, anda kesana secepatnya," ujar wanita tersebut. Dia berlalu melewati Elizabeth dan Pak Faith.

"Baik, Midford. Saya mengundurkan diri dulu. Sampai bertemu di Sekolah Renesforth …, tepatnya Asrama Barat!" Pak Faith melambai. Elizabeth membalas lambaiannya, tentu saja.

Tak berapa lama, Elizabeth menyadari bahwa tak ada orang semuran dirinya lagi di Ruang Restorasi. Yang ada hanyalah pasangan-pasangan orang-orang dewasa, bahkan beberapa diantaranya memakai pakaian yang amat minim, keluar-masuk. Elizabeth memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangannya, sebelumnya dia ke toilet terlebih dahulu.

Dalam perjalananannya mencari toilet, Elizabeth merasa terusik dengan wajah Pak Faith yang … entahlah, mungkin dia kenali?

Akhirnya, Ciel dan Elizabeth sampai di Sekolah Renesforth. Sebastian hanya diperbolehkan sekolah untuk mengantarkan tuan dan barang-barangnya, setelah itu dikirim pulang kembali.

Saat tiba di Jalur Empat Asrama, hampir saja Ciel dan Elizabeth melangkah masuk ke jalan bertuliskan Zephyr, kalau saja seorang gadis seusia Elizabeth tidak mencegah mereka.

"STOP! ANAK ASRAMA LAIN DILARANG MASUK SEMBARANGAN ASRAMA, KECUALI SAAT ADA OPENING OTHER GATE ATAU PERAYAAN!" teriak gadis itu. Ia memakai seragam yang dipakai oleh gadis-gadis Sekolah Renesforth lainnya.

Elizabeth menghadap gadis tersebut, dan sesuatu yang lain mengusiknya.

Gadis itu cantik, sangat-sangat cantik. Matanya abu-abu badai dan sangat menyatu dengan rambutnya yang berwarna _strawberry-blonde_. Mukannya terkesan kalem, tapi tidak menutupi bahwa dia juga asyik dijadikan teman mengobrol. Apalagi, _style_-nya yang dewasa membuat setap bagian tubuhnya tampak mencolok.

Itu adalah semua yang tak dapat Elizabeth lakukan.

Elizabeth tidak berdandan mencolok seperti anak seusianya.

Dia cenderung berusaha membuat dirinya terlihat seperti anak berusia tidak lebih dari Sembilan tahun.

Hal ini semata-mata dia lakukan untuk membuat Ciel yang mini tampak dewasa.

Tapi … pandangan Ciel yang tampak tertarik dengan perempuan yang mencengah mereka … Ah, biasanya Ciel tidak pernah memandang perempuan lain seperti itu.

"Maafkan kami. Kami hanya diberitahu bahwa kami masuk Asrama Barat … dan …" jeda. Gadis tersebut memandang Ciel, lebih menekan. "Baiklah, kami mengaku. Aku dan sepupuku ini menebak-nebak, mana Asrama Barat." Ciel menghela nafasdan melayangkan pandangan begitu saja.

Gadis tersebut mengerlingkan matanya, menatap Ciel dan Elizabeth yang berada dibelakang Ciel.

"Oh, gadis itu adalah sepupumu. Siapa nama kalian? Sepupu dengan marga berbeda atau sama?" Tanya gadis itu kembali.

"Berbeda." Tukas Ciel. "Namaku Ciel Phantomhive, dan dibelakangku adalah Elizabeth Midford… dan, omong-omong, siapa namamu? Kukira kau adalah orang penting, karena tidak ada seorang gadis yang keluryuran begitu saja pada pukul 5 pagi,"

Elizabeth mengira gadis yang terkesan penting itu akan menghukum mereka. Tapi, gadis tersebut hanya memberi komando supaya diikuti menuju lorong dengan tulisan **_Notos_**.

"_Well_, sebenarnya ini perkenalan tidak resmi kita. Namaku Lysabel Oceans, Ombak Asrama Barat alias Asrama Notos. Ombak adalah isitilah yang digunakan sekolah ini untuk wakil siswa dan penjaga ketertiban. Dan sepanjangan perjalan, boleh aku bercerita tentang sekolah ini?" tanyanya dengan cuek.

"ya, silahkan." Sahut Ciel dan Elizabeth bersamaan.

"Baik. Kalian lihat, kan, kalau asrama ini adalah asrama yang dibangun tepat menghadap samudera. Karena banyak angina, asrama ini memiliki empat asrama dengan nama-nama dewa angin; Zephyr, Notos, Boreas, dan Euros. Untuk menghormati keempatnya, diadakanlah pesta dansa biasa yang diadakan tiap empat bulan sekali. Nah, tepat beberapa minggu lagi, akan diadakan Pesta Notos. Dan …cerita itu akan dilanjutkan besok, karena murid baru tidak boleh keluar pada hari pertama. Nah, selamat santai alias sibuk!" Lysabel berhenti tepat dilorong lain, yang sepertinya berisi kamar.

"Oh, ya, Elizabeth, ikut denganku. Ini adalah kamar pria. Nah, Ciel Phantomhive, sampai jumpa! Semoga kami bisa melihatmu menikmati Pesta Notos!"

Ciel berhadapan dengan sebuah pintu … dan, ia tersenyum jahat.

"Hei, Sebastian … bukan, Pak Faith, siap melaksanakan misi?"

Sebastian muncul dari puncak atap dan menundukkan badan.

"_Yes, my lord."_

* * *

**_Ang ... prolog beres! Silahkan follow untuk lanjut ke ceritanya, panggung utamanya! Jreng Jreng Jreng! Finny, bantu aku mengatur lampu sorot! *Jangan dihancurkan, btw*_**

**_Ah, baru kali ini nulis fict sepanjang ini. RnR ditunggu~!_**


	3. One

**Catch the Winds: One**

**Disclaimer: Black Butler karya Yana Toboso-sensei**

**Warning: Typo (s), bahasa rada kasar, bahasa yang aneh, humor garing, and OCs(!)**

**Characters (main): Ciel Phantomhive, Elizabeth Middford, Sebastian Michaelis (as Michael Faith, too), and Lysabel Oceans (!)**

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

Saat matahari menerpa, dia hampir lupa, dimanakah dirinya? Tapi, saat melihat ranjang-ranjang lain yang berada disekelilingnya, Ciel buru-buru memakai penutup matanya karena seorang siswa menghampiirinya.

"Hai, kau murid baru, ya?" tanyanya. Mata cokelatnya menelaah Ciel dari atas sampai bawah dan terpaku pada rambut Ciel. Rambut hitam indah yang berdiri bagai sesemakan. Ciel menangkap tatapan itu dan cepat-cepat menyela dengan nada sok ramah (_dasar manusia munafik- _kata Sebastian diujung sana).

"Se … selamat pagi," ujar Ciel sambil memulai senyum semangat pagi yang indah (hati ciel: _hueeks. Mengapa aku tersenyum seperti ini?!_). "Ya, aku murid baru disini. Namaku Ciel Phantomhive. Murid tingkat dua." Ciel memperkenalkan dirinya. Anak tersebut tersenyum dan terdorong memperkenalkan dirinya juga.

"Halo, Phantomhive. Maaf aku tidak memperkenalkan diri duluan. Namaku Stefan van Gerratszdr."

Ciel mengangkat alis.

"Nama yang aneh. Kau bukan asli keturunan Inggris, ya? Logatmu juga samar-samar seperti tercampur bahasa lain," Ciel bergegas menuju kamar mandi yang kini tersisa tiga anak yang mengantri didepannya. Berarti, Ciel dan Stefan paling telat. Stefan membuntuti Ciel yang berbaris didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"Eh, kau tahu? Keluargaku memang bangsawan di Inggris, tepatnya daerah Liverpool. Kami keturunan langsung ratu Belanda yang pertama." Stefan tampaknya kagum dengan Ciel yang bisa menyadari identitasnya sesungguhnya. Dengan sombong, Ciel pura-pura mengalihkan pandangan. Mungkin Stefan menganggap Ciel malu, tapi sebenarnya Ciel menyembunyikan senyum sombong bin jahatnya.

"Ayo, mandi!" Ciel berlari masuk ke kamar mandi. Stefan pun tersentak dan mengikutinya.

Waktu pelajaran dimulai. Ciel bertemu dengan Elizabeth dilorong.

"Ah, Cieru! Selamat pagi!" sapa Elizabeth. Rupanya dia dengan cepat akrab dengan anak-anak asramanya. Buktinya, ada sekitar enam sampai tujuh orang gadis seusianya dan lebih tinggi. Mereka mundur sebentar dan berbisik-bisik sesuatu. Ciel berfirasat bahwa mereka berbicara tentang dirinya bukan Elizabeth.

"Oh, Elizabeth. Tampaknya dengan cepat kau memiliki teman, ya?" lanjut Ciel. Kemudian, ia dan Elizabeth berjalan diiringi teman-teman Elizabeth yang berisik dibelakang mereka.

Sepanjang jalan, rasanya Ciel ingin sekali meledak dan memotong kupingnya. Bagaimana tidak, hampir 96% gadis-gadis disana, baik yang berusia sama maupun lebih tua melirik ke arahnya.

"Siapa itu?"

"Waaah, tampannya!"

"Sepertinya, itu Phantomhive!"

"Kyaa~! Dia lucu, ya!"

"Ah, lihat rambutnya."

"Tapi, siapa gadis yang berada disampingnya? Jangan bilang itu tunangannya!"

"Wajahnya biasa untuk ukuran gadis bangsawan!"

Tentu saja, Elizabeth mendengar kalimat-kalimat itu. Tanpa menundukkan kepalanya, dia berjalan biasa sambil berceloteh disamping Ciel. Juga, teman-temannya tampak membela Elizabeth dari perkataan-perkataan itu.

_Bersembunyi berarti kalah_. Elizabeth selalu ingat perkataan ibunya.

"Oh iya, Ciel. Kita sekelas, kan? Sepertinya, kamu akan masuk tingkat dua, sama sepertiku. Disini, aki-laki dan perempuan belajar bersama. Asyik, kan?" ucap Elizabeth saat mereka melewati air mancur bundar. Ciel diam sebentar, dan menangkap sosok Pak Faith (alias Sebastian) yang menunggu masih jauh didepan, bersama seorang gadis yang mengantar mereka tadi malam. Siapa namanya? Ah sudahlah. Ciel akan bertanya lagi nanti.

"Elizabeth, sekolah ini menempatkan muridnya berdasarkan usia. Walaupun misalnya akademisku lebih tinggi dibanding murid tingkat lima, tapi aku harus ikut tes akselerasi saat naik sebagai murid tingkat selanjutnya. Aku ditingkat satu, Lizzie. Kau lebih tua dariku, jadi kau ditingkat dua. Kita tak sekelas." Ciel melugaskan kalimatnya. Dengan acuh tak acuh, Ciel mempercepat langkahnya supaya bisa dicegat oleh Pak Faith, dengan bersikap pura-pura menabrak mereka.

Tanpa menyadari apa-apa lagi, Ciel meninggalkan Elizabeth. Elizabeth mematung. Ciel selalu menganggapnya anak kecil. Walau mereka sepupu dan tunangan, Ciel tampak selalu malas meladeni Elizabeth dan lebih mengedepankan pekerjaannya. Apalagi …

Elizabeth menyipitkan matanya dan menangkap sosok yang tampak akan dihampiri oleh Ciel. Itu … adalah Kepala Asrama yang salah mengenalinya di kereta dan Lysabel Oceans, murid penjaga asrama yang memimpin mereka dan mengantarkan mereka ke Asrama Notos. Gadis itu … ah! Elizabeth menyadari. Mungkin, Ciel meinggalkannya untuk mengejar gadis itu. Dengan pemikirannya, Eizabeth tertunduk dan membelakangi pandangan sebelumnya dan berbalik menghadap teman-temannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Elizabeth?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka. Salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki bintik-bintik merah merangkul Elizabeth.

Elizabeth menggeleng, tampak tegar.

"Nggak, kok. Nggak apa-apa. Ngh … ayo kita ke .. ke kelas!" seru Elizabeth dengan gaya dibuat-buat. Semua temannya tertawa dan berjalan beriringan bersama Elizabeth.

Sementara, dibelakang Elizabeth, rupanya Ciel tak sengaja membuat kehebohan. Disaat akan menabrak Pak Faith, seorang siswa tak sengaja menjatuhkan buku sketsanya dan membuat Ciel tersandung buku itu. Dan akhirnya …

GBRUAK!

"A! Phantomhive! Berdirilah!Kau menginjak rokku dan satu mili lagi akan menimpa tubuhku!" seru Lysabel. Ciel bertatap muka dengannya dan dalam satu detik, menyadari pose apa yang tengah ia lakukan dengan Lysabel. Muka Ciel sama merahnya dengan muka Lysabel, sampai-sampai tubuhnya mematung seperti itu.

"Wah, lihat apa yang dilakukan di murid baru itu!"

"Lihat! Muka Lysabel Oceans merah sekali!"

"Beruntungnya, bisa sedekat itu dengan Phantomhive!"

Sebelum semakin membeku gara-gara teriakkan kerumunan itu, dua buah tangan mengangkatnya dan membuatnya beridiri. Tampak sosok Sebastian yang berkamuflase dalam setelan dan dasi, serta kacamata ala guru yang selalu membuat seribu ilmu melalap otak Ciel dalam waktu lima jam sehari. Rupanya, dia mulai menjalankan perannya sebagai orang dalam.

"Aduh, Phantomhive,ya? Hati-hati. Sedikit lagi kalian akan bersentuhan kalau saja kau tidak menopang tubuhmu dengan tanganmu itu. Hm ..." Pak Faith alias Sebastian yang menyamar (sudahlah, kita panggil Pak Faith saja dalam keadaan begini. Setelah menangkat Ciel, beliau (Ciel: apa? Sebastian dipanggil beliau? Pfffttt…!) membantu Lysabel untuk berdiri. Kentara sekali ia malu, mukanya amat sangat merah, bahkan lebih merah dari Ciel.

"Tereimakasih, Pak Faith." Ucap Lysabel dengan sedikit membungkuk. "Nah, Ciel, ini adalah Kepala Asrama Notos, asrama kita. Bersikap baiklah padanya, karena selain mengurus murid-murid saat ada di asrama, beliau ujuga berperan sebagai guru konseling dan pengganti. Pak Faith, perkenalkan, ini adalah murid baru yang berada dibawah penjagaan kita, Ciel Phantomhive." Lysabel menjelaskan hal tersebut, seolah-olah Ciel dan Pak Faith tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Tentu saja, hal ini membuat Ciel kegelian dan meneruskan aktingnya.

Dengan hormat, Ciel membungkukan badan layaknya seorang pria Inggris berkenalan dengan orang terhormat.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Ciel Phantomhive. Mohon bimbingannya selama berada disini." Dalam keadaan membungkuk itu, Ciel tersenyum sinis dan berarti. Entah bagaimana, dalam senyuman sinis-diam-diam Sebastian, terdengar suara kata samar-samar, _Yes My Lord_.

Tak mau menghancurkan acting, Sebastian balas basa-basi lebih memuakkan dari Ciel.

"Ah, Ciel Phantomhive. Perkenalkan, saya pembimbingmu selama berada disini, Michael Faith. Saya harap kau mau bekerjasama dengan saya hingga akhir," kata _akhir _benar-benar diberi penekanan oleh Pak Faith. Ciel mendengus. "Oh, ya, Lysabel, kukira murid baru itu adalah seorang gadis berusia kira-kira 14 tahun lebih berambut pirang. Apkah itu seorang murid lama?" Pak Faith memalingkan wajahnya menatap Lysabel. Ciel tahu, mereka sedang membicarakan Elizabeth.

Lysabel mengernyit.

"Hm, gadis dengan rambut pirang? Ah, kalau tidak salah, itu adalah tunangan Ciel Phantomhive, iya kan?" Lysabel membuat sebuah pernyataan berupan pertanyaan kepada Ciel.

Tentu saja, Ciel mengangguk. Mereka kemudian meneruskan sebuah pembicaraan antara dua orang yang tidak saling kenal sebelumnya.

"Eh, Pak Faith, sepertinya waktu masuk akan tiba sebentar lagi. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, Pak Faith! Aku akan ke kelas bersama anak ini!" Lysabel melambai dan dengan cepat menyeret Ciel dengan menggengam tangannya.

"Lho, eh, kau tingkat berapa memangnya?" Tanya Ciel.

Dengan gaya seolah-olah mengucapkan, _you don't know, really?_, dia berkata, "Aku ini baru berusia 13 tahun, Ciel. Tapi, krena kekuasaan yang terlalu memihakku, aku jadi penjaga dan ketua murid disini. Ayo, kita bareng-bareng ke kelas Tingkat Satu."

Lysabel dan Ciel menghilang dari pandangan Pak Faith.

_Teng tong teng tong …!_

Saat bel berbunyi dan anak-anak berhamburan masuk ke kelas, Sebastian hanya diam, seolah-olah merenungkan sesuatu.

"Aku mengawasi tuan muda waktu mereka berjalan bersama Lysabel Oceans pertama kali. Yang kutahu, ia (tuan muda) menyebut Elizabeth adalah sepupu. Hm, Lysabel Oceans, darimana ia tahu kata-kata lain selain kata yang diucapkan oleh mulut?".

* * *

_**Nah, akhirnya masuk ke cerita utamanya. Haa~ maaf ya, kalau masih suka pusing antara Sebastian dan Pak Faith hhe.**_

_**Gini aja. Tiap aku sebut Pak Faith, berarti dia bersama oranglain. Nah, kalau aku sebut Sebastian, berarti saaat itu tak ada orang lain atau hanya ada Ciel. Okay? Hehe**_

**_Still, RnR, plz :)_**


	4. Two

**Catch the Winds: Two**

**Disclaimer: Black Butler karya Yana Toboso-sensei**

**Warning: Typo (s), bahasa rada kasar, bahasa yang aneh, humor garing, and OCs(!)**

**Characters (main): Ciel Phantomhive, Elizabeth Middford, Sebastian Michaelis (as Michael Faith, too), Sri Larasati Arjuna (!), and Lysabel Oceans (!)**

* * *

Di kelas, Elizabeth dilanda kegalauan. Bagaimana tidak, saat dirinya berbalik menuju kelas bersama teman-temannya, samar-samar ia mendengar teriakan dan bisikan mengenai Ciel Phantomhive dan Lysabel Oceans.

"Hei, apa kamu tahu si Phantomhive yang merupakan murid baru itu?"  
"Iya, kudengar dia membuat masalah dengan Lysabel Oceans!"

"Eh, tapi, kurasa Phantomhive dan Oceans itu serasi, lho!"

"Iya, mereka sama-sama rupawan!"

"Oh! Aku cemburu!"

"Apa mereka belum punya tunangan? Aku ingin melamar Lysabel Oceans!"

"Hah? Kalau begitu, aku ingin dilamar Ciel Phantomhive, hihihi …"

"Wah, jangan gitu, dong! Kan, Lysabel Oceans calon istri Ciel Phantomhive!"

"Oh iya, hahaha ….!"

Untunglah, tak lama pelajaranpun dimulai. Saat bel bordering dan guru memasuki kelas, suasana kelas mendadap hening. Mau tak mau, Elizabeth sangat mensyukuri keadaan ini.

Setelah sang guru meletakkan buku-bukunya, dia berdiri dan bertepuk tangan tiga kali.

"Hormat, kepada Bu Dodger!" komanda seorang anak yang berdiri terlebih dahulu.

Elizabeth melihat bahwa anak-anak disekelilingnya ikut berdiri juga degan tangan kanan di silangkan ke bahu kiri. Elizabeth pun ikut meniru gerakkan itu sampai Bu Garpu … maksudnya, Bu Dodger menduduki bangkunya dan berhenti melontarkan pandangan tajam kepada murid-muridnya.

"Baik, _Little Ladies and Gentlemen, _kita kedatangan seorang murid baru dari London. Nah, Elizabeth Midford, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu layaknya seorang bangsawan muda." Bu Dodger melontarkan senyum pada Elizabeth. Semua mata memandang Elizabeth yang mulai melangkah untuk memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas.

Elizabeth menarik nafas.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Elizabeth Ethel Cornelia Midford,. Saya berasal dari keluarga Midford, London. Terimakasih."Elizabeth membungkuk hormat mengakhiri perkenalan dirinya yang singkat.

Semua murid memandang Eliabeth dengan tatapan 'hm-sepertinya-aku-harus-mengetahui-sesuatu-dari-g adis-ini' pada Elizabeth. Bu Dodger menangkap tatapan itu dan menyuarakan isi hati para murid tersebut pada Elizabeth.

"Nah, Elizabeth, apakah kau tidak keberatan bila teman-teman barumu mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan padamu?" Tanya Bu Dodger. Elizabeth langsung menjawab dengan senyumnya.

Isyarat tersebut rupanya langsung ditangkap oleh beberapa murid. Sekitar tiga sampai lima orang mengacung dengan antusias.

"Baik. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu pada Elizabeth."

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang seperti dirinya menghela nafas sebentar, lau mulai mengajukan pertanyaannya.

"Hai, Elizabeth. Namaku Allan Hunterhope, putra ketiga dari bangsawan yang memiliki Pabrik dan Toko Sepatu Hunterhope. Elizabeth, kudengar margamu Midford. Apakahitu marga yang sama dengan Marquess Midford yang terkenal dari London?"

Elizabeth melongo sejenak. Dia baru tahu bahwa di sekolah bangsawan seperti ini harus memperkenlkan diri seperti itu. Sebelum dirinya tertawa, tatapan Allan yang tegas telah menancap kuat-kuat dimatanya. Elizabeth menelan tawanya dan mulai menjelaskan.

"Ya. Aku keturunan yang sama dari Marquess Midford. Beliau ayah dan ibuku."

Terdengar decak kagum dari kumpulan murid di hadapannya. Tak dipungkiri bahwa Bu Dodger juga tampak mengamati Elizabeth dengan tiga macam tatapan; kagum, menilai, dan tak percaya.

Setelah decakan dan bisikan mulai mereda, seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam berdiri. Dia menyibakkan rambutnya kebelakang. Bersamaan dengan gerakan itu, Elizabeth mencium bau yang amat sangat segar dan menyenangkan, yang berasal dari rambut gadis tersebut. Baunya … bukan mawar bukan juga _lavender_. Tapi … seperti rempah-rempah dari Benua Asia.

"Halo, Elizabeth. Perkenalkan, namaku Sri Larasati Arjuna dank au bisa panggil aku Larasati. Aku puteri satu-satunya dari Bangsawan Arjuna, bangsawan dari Java, Indonesia. Disini, kami mendirikan restoran masakan Indonesia dan Negara Asia lain …"

Sebelum Larasati menyelesaikan kesempatan bicaranya, seorang anak menyerobot bicara dan diikuti anak-anak lainnya.

"Ya! Restoran milik Keluarga Arjuna amat terkenal di Inggris dan Prancis!"

"Dan kalau kau tak tahu, masakan dari restoran itu amat sangat …"

"_Delicious!_"

Gelak tawa memenuhi kelas itu. Larasati dan Elizabeth ikut tertawa. Elizabeth senang mendengar tawa Larasati yang agat cempreng. Bu Dodger lagsung mengambil keadaan dengan satu gebrakan meja.

"Karena sebentar lagi pelajaran utama dimulai, hentikan tawa kalian dan sialhkan lanjutkan kembali ,Larasati." Tegur Bu Dodger. Larasati mengangguk padanya dan kembali memandang Elizabeth.

"Maafkan ketertundaan tadi, Elizabeth. Nah, aku ingin bertanya, apa kau memiliki keluarga di Renesfort ini? Terimakasih."

"Ehm," Elizabeth batu sebentar. Dia agak senang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, karena dia dapat memperkenalkan sepupunya. "Ya, aku mempunyai seorang sepupu disini namanya …"

"Ciel Phantomhive, itulah nama saya. Saya berasal dari keluarga Bangsawan Phantomhive yang mengelelola Funtom Co. Sweets and Toys. Terimakasih."

Rupanya, Ciel juga sedang memperkenalkan dirinya di kelasnya sendiri. Kebalikan dengan kelas Elizabeth, kelas yang didiami Ciel ini amat khidmat dan tenang, tidak rebut dan terkesan urakan seperti kelas 2. Aneh, memang.

Baru saja Ciel menunduk hormat, tiba-tiba beberapa tangan teracung. Ciel kaget. Dia melirikkan matanya pada Sebastian yang menjadi guru di kelas 1.

_Sebastian, jangan biarkan mereka merubungiku dengan pertanyaan sekarang._

Sebastian menghadapkan tangannya kepada murid-murid yang menampakkan wajah ingin tahu dan antusias.

"Yah, anak-anak. Seperti _morning time class_ telah terbuang. Turunkan tangan kalian dan persiapkan buku ilmu bumi kalian. Phantomhive, silahkan duduk kembali. Bagi yang ingin bertanya pada Ciel Phantomhive, kalian bisa melakukannya saat istirahat nanti."

Keputusan Sebastian entah mengapa membuat mata Ciel melotot.

_Apa? Aku tidak meminta penundaan, Sebastian. Aku meminta larangan untuk membuat mereka tidak mengerecokiku dengan pertanyaan_.

_Nanti mereka malah curiga, Tuan Muda. Nah, sekarang duduklah dan simaklah pelajaranku._ Balas Sebastian melalui telepati.

Dengan setengah dongkol, Ciel pun duduk kembali di bangkunya.

Istirhatpun tiba.

Benar saja, tiba-tiba banyak anak yang mendatangi Ciel dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Kalau saja Lysabel tidak mengambil alih kerumunan, Ciel pasti harus pontang-panting setengah berbohong untuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"Huh, Bangsawan Phantomhive memang paling laku dan tenar, ya." Sungut Lysabel . Kali ini, dia meneruskan tur mengeliling Renesfort. Suasana hati Lysabel agak jelek karena rok seragamnya ketumpahan sari apel dari dapur asrama.

"Apa, sih, masalahnya buat dirimu?" tanggap Ciel. Dia memberikan saputangannya pada Lysabel. Mereka pun sampai diaula besar yang hanya dibatasi pagar, sehingga kita bisa melihat laut. Lysabel duduk sambil bersandar disalahsatu tiangnya. Ciel pun serta-merta duduk disamping Lysabel, dengan posisi berbeda.

"Memangnya, kau tidak ngeh dengan ketenaran yang dihasilkan Funtom Co. milikmu itu? Apalagi saat kau memenangkan Royal Warrant apalah itu. Whoa, dan, siapasih, yang tidak mengenal bangsawan cilik bernama Ciel Phantomhive?" oceh Lysabel.

"So what gitu, lho. Kau mengomel seolah-olah aku adalah artis dan kau adalah manajernya. Dan sesuatu yang kubuat membuat citraku dimata pendengar jelek."

Lysabel terdiam sebentar, bengong, lalu tertawa. Tawanya betul-betul tawa yang sangat indah. Seolah-olah, ombak berdebur dan angin sepoi-sepoi adalah refleksi tawanya.

"Baiklah, Phantomhive. Kau juga jangan ikut sewot sepertiku, dong. Maaf, tadi aku sedang _bad mood_. Untunglah saat itu aku tidak sedang dalam Pintas Tornado," Lysabel menapkkan kakinya kembali ke lantai dan berjalan menuju koridor sebelah kiri yang ada dihadapannya.

Kali ini, Ciel yang terdiam,berpikir akan sesuatu sambil menatap Lysabel.

"Pintas Tornado?"

Wajah Lysabel berubah merah padam. Dia melirik kanan dan kiri, dan segera berbalik, setengah berlari menuju koridor yang hendak ditujunya.

Ciel berani bersumpah, saat rok Lysabel terkibas, dia seolah-olah tertampar oleh angin yang berasal entah darimana.

Suasana tidak enak yang diiringi oleh kecurigaan, "Siapa, sih, dia?" akan terus berjalan sendainya tidak ada suara gema sepatu yang menghampiri mereka.

* * *

**Author note:**

**Maaf, minna~ Saya terlalu malas untuk ngecek ffc dan ... baru kali ini apdet lagi.**

**Yosh, RnR-nya ditunggu!**

**Btw, saya ganti ****_username_**** dari uineko menjadi Akihiro Gumilenovo.**

**Aneh, ya? Hahaha.**


End file.
